1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control information generating apparatus and a method thereof and particularly relates to a control information generating apparatus, a method for a percussion instrument adapted for performing a playing technique on the percussion instrument having a housing and a struck head, such as a slapping technique, which utilizes a movement accompanying vibration of the housing to strike the struck head.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-255871 discloses an electronic percussion instrument that uses a pressure sensor, disposed in a planar shape over the entire surface of the back side of the struck head, and a piezoelectric sensor, disposed on the back side of a case (housing), to detect the striking and the struck point when the struck head is struck.